1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to underwater pelletizing of polymers and more particularly a unique arrangement for manually adjusting the relationship of the rotating blade assembly to the cutting surface of the die for prolonged life expectancy of the cutting edges of the blade assembly and enabling efficient cutting of various polymers being extruded through the die with the blade adjustment enabling axial movement of the blade, radial movement of the blade and parallel alignment of the cutting edges of the blades with the cutting surface on the die associated with the cutting edges during rotation of the cutting blade assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patent No. 4,123,204 issued to Vernon E. Dudley on Oct. 31, 1978 and having a common assignee discloses an underwater pelletizer with a rotating blade assembly associated with the cutting surface of the die with a manual adjustment being provided for axially adjusting of the rotating blade assembly in relation to the cutting surface of the die. In addition, the following U.S. patents disclose various related structures.
______________________________________ 3,323,170 6/6/67 3,337,913 8/29/69 3,564,650 2/23/71 3,685,751 8/22/72 3,832,114 8/27/74 3,912,434 10/14/75 4,099,900 7/11/78 4,182,605 1/8/80 ______________________________________